


Blood and tears

by Chernobly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Homophobia, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, No Fluff, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chernobly/pseuds/Chernobly
Summary: Shino and Kiba love each other, so why hurt so bad? Love is really the most important thing? They Both know the answer
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Blood and tears

**Author's Note:**

> Im Latina and my english is not really good. You was warned.

Kiba pressed him against the bed and gently kissed his neck, even though they both knew his softness would not last long, soon he would become aggressive and dominant. The two also knew that Kiba would pat his hair until she fell asleep, but when Shino woke up, he would be alone.

Kiba's hands came down to his waist, hugging he lovingly. Love. Shino knew that there was love between them. Carnal or not. He just didn't know if love was really the only thing that mattered or not.

Kiba pulled away, sighing. - What happened?

\- I ask. What happened? - Kiba left Shino, lying on the double bed. The silver moonlight came out the window, bathing the two adults.

Shino remained silent, looking at Kiba. For Kiba. Only Kiba. Your best friend. Friends didn't do the things they did, right?

Friends did not moan each other's names as prayers to any gods. Friends did not learned all the scars and points of pleasure of the body of the other, in the sleepless nights that passed under the sheets of each other. Friends would not sneak into each other's rooms, fearing they would be seen. Friends did not kiss slowly after a long orgasm. Friends didn't look at each other that way after a passionate kiss. Friends did nothing of what they did.

\- Shino. I will not read your mind. I need you to tell me. - Kiba touched his face, kissing him lightly.

\- What are we, Kiba? His voice sounded shaky.

Kiba was silent. - I do not know.

Shino nodded, looking at a corner of the dark, empty room. - Shino ...

\- You do not owe me anything. - Aburame whispered. But Kiba knew that his whisper was fraught with requests.

\- I don't want to hurt you.

You're doing a terrible work. Shino thought, shaking. - Do not worry.

\- Do not need to lie.

\- Kiba, please just stop. - Shino shuddered when he felt a rough hand caress his bare skin.

\- I hate that you lie to me.

\- I hate to see you with another girl, even though that same morning you went out the window of my room. - Shino looked over his shoulder. Kiba cracked his jaw. Shino's yellowish eyes carried so much hurt and revolt that Kiba didn't know how to react immediately.

\- I'm sorry, babe. - Kiba whispered. He came close to his friend, (Friend? Boyfriend? Damn, what exactly were they?) Hugging him gently and pasting his chest on his backs. - Shino, I'm sorry.

The older man was briefly silent. - Are you disgusted? About be seen with another man?

Kiba felt a stab in the chest. - Shino, the world we live in is complicated. We are both chief clans of utmost importance ...

\- Okay. You don't owe me anything. - Aburame whispered. Kiba felt anger running through his body in the same way that fire ran through gasoline.

\- Do not act as if you were indifferent, do not treat me like a stupid child! - Shino interrupted him. He turned to Inuzuka, briefly kissing his lips. Kiba felt his heart ache. He knew he was a coward. He knew he was using any girl who appeared in front of him so that no one could even imagine where he spent the night. So that no one would know that his most sincere "I love you" were for another man. That his body fit perfectly with the body of one who should be nothing more than his friend.

\- I love you. - Kiba whispered against Shino's skin, laying him on the soft sheets. - I love you, and that's all I can offer you right now, Shino.

The kiss they both exchanged was salty, bitter. Kiba's brutality was animalistic, they were not two adults in love, they were two frustrated animals. That night they fucked, feeling as crude and filthy as possible.

Kiba bit down hard on Shino's neck, piercing his skin and drawing blood. The older man cried out in pain and surprise as he felt the flesh on his neck tear. Kiba continued to shock the bodies against each other, caring neither for the tears nor for the drops of blood that stained the sheet.

There were no gentle kisses and caresses when they both reached nirvana, only hugs full of hurt, bitter tears and silent screams. Instead of smiles, the two shared tears and apologies.

The Inuzuka carefully licked the firm bite mark on his neck. It would leave a scar. An obscure part of him wanted that, even though he knew he shouldn't. That he should not mark and violate what did not belong to him.

Kiba stood up, walking to the window as usual. The only difference was that Shino was awake, and that they both knew there would be no next time.

The silver moon was still shining in the sky, just like the first time they met, almost six years ago. Inuzuka looked at Aburame, who had wet eyes and a serious face. Kiba smiled hurt. He would miss that soft smile, which he knew he had lost forever.

\- Bye.

\- Yeah, I think so. - Kiba looked again at the moon, feeling his heart in tatters. - Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> I must be very sleepy to post this crap, I'm sorry


End file.
